Halo: Pink One
by PinkyPies
Summary: The year is 2650 A.C.E, it has been almost a century since the end of the human covenant war, Earth has united under a republic, Which has then recolonized the old human worlds, and new ones, Humanity now wishes to start up the Spartan V program, in attempts to recreate the Spartan II's. Follow the story of a girl who is abducted, and forced to be a super soldier.
1. ProlougeChapter 1

_**Introduction**_

Date: December 25th 2650,

It has been almost a century since the end of the Human-Covenant war. Only 200 million human souls survived on Earth out of the Billions previously located on Earth. The Covenant slaughtered many of our kind. After the Human-Covenant war the UNSC forced the entire planet of Earth to submit completely to the UNSC and form a new world government. The government acted as a sort of republic, 7 representatives from each continent, who were elected by their peoples. Each person has to be reelected every 4 years. There was no position such as a president or of one who had more power, just some had more responsibility, but in turn got more privileges. Which was usually in the form of income. The new world government took the name of United Nations of Humanity, UNH. The UNSC was the military branch of the UNH. The UNH heavily encouraged Re population and accompanied it with propaganda, stating Humanity would have a better chance of survival in numbers. Which in some aspects is true. By the year 2570: Earths population has gone from 200 million, to 7 billion. In the year 2590 Earths population is now at a level of 25 billion, With most families having 6-8 children. The UNH has for the last 30 years been terraforming destroyed human planets and new ones for the growing human population, They have also been building small colonies to get the colonist started. 2600: Over the course of 10 years the UNH has migrated 15 of the 25 billion humans on Earth to colonies such as Reach, Harvest, Mars and many other planets, Hoping to expand Humanities influence and power once more. This event know as the "The First Great Migration" has used up many Human resources, but it has been necessary. The year 2620 the second "Great Migration" has been commissioned Earths population has reach 40 Billion, 20 Billion of whom have been transferred to 3 major colonies and 15 standard colonies and 40 minor colonies, Many of these colonies on newly terraformed planets and moons. Over the next 20 years the UNH has been slowing down on human growth, most places only reaching 2 children per family, They have also been improving human economy and technology. They have recently made standard marine and ODST armour more resistant to plasma, and have energy shields similar to the Spartan II's. Human ships have also been given shielding, Similar to the Covenant shielding. The UNH reengineered this technology from surviving crashed Covenant Carriers. They have also Incorporated many Covenant and some Forerunner technologies into the ships, such as better slip space, and weapons. 2645. The UNH are starting up the "Spartan V" Program, this time taking People from the ages of 12-20. Ranging from volunteers to kidnapped young children. They have replaced the abductees with clones similar to the original program. The reason they are using children of the age of 12 at youngest is because the new augmentations have a very high survival rate from the ages of 12-20, during these stages of the body development of humans. Also a reason for the volunteers is to increase the number of Spartan V's and to act as a cover of the public so the younger ones being abducted wont go noticed to much. The total number of volunteers for this program that have been selected in around 5000, estimated that 2000 will make it through the training and that 1800 will make it through the augmentations. Of the 500 abductees around 95-100% will make it through the 8 years of augmentations and training, These augmentations are meant to serve the purpose of the Spartan II augmentations, but also increase the 8 years of training to give the effect of 24 years. Do to the effect, smaller training times can be made to make Spartans. These Spartan V's will be trained throughout UNH controlled space.

_**Chapter 1**_

2650, December 25th 3:00am Some where in the outer colonies. "Closing in on Alpha 6, over", A mans voice said over a COM. "Roger that, closing in on Pink 1" said Gregg. Gregg was one of ONI's many henchmen, sent here to kidnap children during the early hours of Christmas. It was still dark out and everyone seemed to be asleep, Gregg knew they had to do this quickly and silently. Mariana, was laying silently in her bed, eagre for the sun to shine and to open presents. She layed in her bed facing her door, oblivious to the growing danger outside. "Move in now, one shot with those darts will put these kids to sleep nice and easy" the man said over the COM. Gregg sighed, he didn't like what he was doing, he knew it wasn't right, but he went along with his orders, he knew if another war broke out, they'd need Spartans. Now weather that was his hypothesis or propaganda getting to his head he didn't know anymore. "Roger moving in" Gregg whispered as he slowly crept towards the window. He slowly slid the window open, just as Mariana had noticed a dart was shot from his pistole dead centre on her forehead, she was out clean. Gregg slowly pulled her out of the house them put the asleep clone inside the bed and carried her off. "I have retrieved pink 1 over, heading to the extraction point.

Many hours later in a Spartan V training camp. "Sir, Subject 001 is waking" said Gregg. "Very good, alert me when all of the subjects are awake and have them ready in the cafeteria" Said a man over the COMs. Mariana woke in a strange place, a dark room, maybe 4 metres by 4 metres (roughly 13 feet by 13 feet). It was dark and cold, and the walls made of steel, there was a door opposite from where she laid. With a small bit of light shining out from under the door. She was scared and worried, and had no clue where she was. Then she remembered the man shooting her with a gun of some sort, she may be 12 but she isn't dumb, she knew if they wanted to kill her they'd of already done that, she sighed with a bit of relief. Many minutes later she heard the door slowly opening, A big bulky man dressed in military clothing walked in the room and lend her a hand to help her off the hard metal surface of the floor. She took his hand, she was worried sick and scared, but she didn't want to anger her capters either. She was escorted for a good 5 minutes down a hallway with a few turns, she also spotted many doors to the side of the hallway. There was also a dim artificial light emitting from the seiling of the hallway. They seemed to finally arrive at the end of the hallway, a door opened where she was told to sit down at a table, with the 9 other children seated there. They all had the look of fear, confusion and some a bit of wounder. Everyone turned their attention to the door as it opened and a 3 men walked in, One was clad white, looked to be dressed in a higher ranking military clothing, possibly a General of some kind, the other two looked to be Marines. The man walked to the other side of the table the children were all siting on, he stood peering into each ones eyes. After several minutes of this his began to speak. "Many of you are most likely wondering why you're here, You're here to be Humanities next super soldiers, Humanities next light when we are in the dark". He paused for a brief moment, "And if need be, you will be Humanities only hope in our darkest hours, you are to be the next Spartans" The kids of seemed shocked, they all knew what a Spartan was, they had learned about the Human-Covenant war extensively in history class. Spartans were the stuff of legend. The man then continued. "Look to your fellow squad-mates, they are now you're family. You will train with them. Live with them, fight with them, and if need be, die with them". The man then signaled the Marines to bring in food, a few tray fulls, a lot more than the kids could eat, He then turned to face the Marines "Once they're done eating, bring them to the courtyard, they will begin their training today. Mariana began to cry, the thought of never seeing her family again shook her to the core. Many other children did the same, they eventually toped crying and ate their food, their stomachs seemed to demand it.

January 20th 2651: They have been given the same training exercises for 4 hours a day, for the last 25 days, They would group up into teams of 2 and run through an obstical course, which would be rearranged each day, the kids didn't know how, but they assumed the track must be made up of many platforms. Which included rock climbing, crawling under barbwire while live covenant and UNSC weapons shot above, After they got through that they had to run 300 metres through knee height muddy water, then they had to sprint while jumping over logs that were 1.21 metres high (roughly 4 feet). This lasted 100 metres, then they had to swim 200 metres to the finish, and finish as a team, the last team to finish had to eat what the kids nicknamed "Barfmeal" In reality it was all the nutrients they needed, just grinded up into a thick, oatmeal type substance, instead of the regular good tasting food they'd eat.

They were all also educated in Military tactics, ranging from ancient warfare and how those tactics can be used in todays battles, to current military strategies and how to utilize the terrain around you. They also would run a series of holographic war games for 4 hours, giving the kids command of a UNSC task force and made to fight one another or fight a Covenant force controlled by one of ONI's highly advanced ai's with the armies they were given, ONI didn't just want to make good fighters, they wanted well educated tacticians and strategist. They also practiced for 4 hours hand to hand combat, utilizing various styles of martial arts.

2651 February 1st, Today was another run of the day, except today Mariana had to face an AI controlled covenant task force in their virtual War games, No one has ever beaten an AI before, all the kids have lost to them, even the ONI members who have tried to beat them, even Mariana had lost time and time again to the AI, ONI made them fight. She knew AI's would always process faster than Humans, But the AI in the end was a computer, It could'nt think like a Human, Computers had to do things in set orders, sure the AI. Could take short cuts, they could also learn, just not the same as Humans. At least she told herself that, they don't know how advanced AI's are now, maybe even if they can teach themselves, that is what their programmed for, so do they really think for themselves, she liked to think not, besides, it was just doing what it was told to do, what it was programmed to do, nothing more, nothing less. Before battle Mariana was given 10 minutes to asses her forces, and the terrain, her object was to take a covenant data core, and get it on to a pelican to be taken back to a UNSC ship above. The terrain consisted of a large forerunner structure were her troops were stationed, and on the other side another structure, very similar, but the covenant were stationed there. Both the structures were covered by mountains around 300 metres heigh, with some platues a clever person could utilize. There was an opening 50 metres wide which led into a vally that had a small lake in the middle, various hills and some small for runner structures, also the vally was surrounded by 300 metre tall mountains, which were then turned followed by a flat land of forest on the outside of the mountains for 10 kilometres. But there was a surprise both the AI and Mariana didn't know, there was a small base underground guarded by sentinels, if they could find it and use whats inside to their advantage it could turn the tide of the battle. Marianas force consisted of 1000 UNSC Marines and all these vehicles with their crews, 15 warthogs (5 gauss, 10 chain guns), 20 mongoose, 5 scorpions, 3 mantis, 4 pelicans, 8 falcons armed with a missile launched in the front and 1 elephant, used as a front line command centre. Also 150 ODST waited to be dropped down from orbit, on a moments notice. Mariana also had 15 deployable turrets of kind, 5 Machine guns, 3 Gause cannons, (prototype) 3 AT guns, and 4 AA guns that shot heat seeking missiles. All of these turrets could be carried by a Pelican, Of the 1000 UNSC Marines, she had 6 sniper teams consisting of 6 soldiers, 2 snipers 2 spotters, and 2 regular marines. She had 20 Marine squads consisting of 20 Marines armed with Battle Rifles(5) Assault Rifles(6) Rocket Launchers(2) DMRs(3) Shotguns(2) EMP Grenade launchers(2) 1000 Marines into squads, 36 snipers (including team members) 150 ODST, and the Vehicles and their crews, mean while the Covenant had, 1000 grunts, 400 jackals, 300 elites, 200 drones, and 40 hunters. The also had along with their crews 40 ghosts, 12 wraiths, 20 spectres, 40 banshees, 8 phantoms. They also had a defense of turrets, sniper teams and towers, guarding the Forerunner structure were the data core is housed. The data core itself is guarded by 8 Ultra Elites, lead by a Zealot. This simulation is meant to be extremely realistic, so the only way the enemies forced can be spotted is by the view of their warriors. Marianas heart was beating fast, as she waited for the clock to count down 10...9...8 She wanted to prove herself and beat this AI no one else has. 7...6...she knew it would take skill and determination...5...4...she hadn't notice the rest of the children crowding around her, wanting to see who would win...3...2...she let out a big breath of air...1...A bell wrung and the battle was on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Mariana knew that in an open field battle her soldiers would lose, outnumbered, they'd be outgunned. She had to utilize the terrain. And suppress the enemy troops with fire, She ordered her warthogs, scorpions and Mantis, to secure several hills, on the hills were roughly 100 metres, heigh, and had a steep incline. There was rocks and some forest on these hills, She quickly moved 40 marines to each of the 6 hills she was holding. She had 2 sniper teams deploy on these hills, she ordered them to target elites, to disrupt the Covenant forced chain of command, and make the grunts panick, She has the other 4 sniper teams deploy on these flat areas in the side of the cliffs, and ordered them to target enemy sniper teams. Mean while her Falcons formed up into a loose line formation behind the fighting, Since they had missiles she wanted to utilize them to her advantage. She left 100 marines to guard the extraction point, and left her 20 mongoose in reserve. Mean while the AI knew she had to come to it. So it decided to set up a kill zone inside its base. But it also sent out wraiths, to fire upon the human forces entrenched in the hills, and many Grunts, Elites and Jackals to guard them, they entrenched near the wraiths, setting up turrets and towers. Mariana sent 4 teams of marines down to the Forerunner structures in the middle of the battlefield. Each splitting up to claim the 3 structures, and one in reserve. Mean while she had her falcons fire a wave of missiles to on the far side of the structures to prevent any Covenant from approaching for a good minute. Marianas strategy was simple, dig in and slowly advance on the enemy, dig out and re dig in as you got closer. Now the AI's was must less decided. It seems the AI wanted to lure her in with wraith fire, then kill her troops as they entered its base.

When her troops got set up inside the Forerunner structures, she ordered her falcons and pelicans forward, the AI saw this and held its position, something strange. Her pelicans dropped off turrets for the Marines to entrench. 2 gauss and 2 AA. Just then 20 banshees and 5 phantoms came racing around the corner heading right at Marianas exposed Pelicans, and the wraiths began to fire heavily, while the forced stationed near them advanced, with ghosts and spectres in pursuit. The other 20 banshees and 5 phantoms went the other side, hoping to flank the Human air force. The flacons fired their missiles, killing many banshees but didn't see the flanking force in time, and were intercepted into a dog fight. The battle was on. All the drones came flying out aswell, and attacking the exposed falcons, her air force was getting destroyed. She order her scorpions to fire on the advancing Covenant vehicles, and her 3 Mantis to target the Covenant Phantoms. Mean while her warthogs (Chain guns) engaged the enemy air, hoping to help the human air force. Mariana thought to herself "Maybe the battle isn't lost after all" Just then her Marines reported they have found a locked door, she thought "What, a door, there wasn't even supposed to be anything else under ground" She ordered 2 groups of marines to come out from reserves and break the door down, and get into the tunnels and explore them. The battle raged on, Marines firing from cover, Elites charging and using energy swords, grunts being slaughtered, a dog fight above, vehicles shooting, explosions everywhere, it was chaos. One Marine shot his rocket launcher and it took out two spectres. The explosion killed many covenant around it. Marines did have energy shields equivalent to an Elite Minor, so that helped when under fire. The battle seemed to be getting no where. Both sides taking loses, but the Covenant was slightly wining the air battle. The Covenant seemed to be saving its best troops for the kill zone, and weakening Marianas forced with grunts jackals, drones and a few elites. Mean while the Marines have explored the passage, finding hostile sentinels guarding what looked to be a control room, she ordered them to take it. The battles was quick, the outnumbered sentinels being quickly over powered, The room turned out to be a map of some kind, Showing were the passage lead, and it led tunnels to each of the bases, It was perfect for a surprise attack, She ordered 2 more Marine Platoons in, she wanted to flank the Covenant with Marines from inside their base and ODSTs dropping in. The Covenant began falling back, and Mariana mobilized her entire force for an attack, In the AI's eyes it seemed that the plan was working. 10 minutes later the AI's army was waiting for the slaughter to begin, Mariana sent a few mongoose in to test the defences, they were quickly destroyed, She ordered her remaining Falcons and Pelicans to fire a wave of missiles followed up by infantry and an assort ment of vehicles. At first Marianas troops were being cut to pieces, but they managed to get a foot hold, just then her troops were inside the enemy base, the AI unaware, until they started attacking, She also dropped her ODSTs in the enemy base aswell. There was fire in all directions, the Covenant confused on how the Humans had managed to get inside their base, and being flanked, ODST's flanking entrenched Covenant, She ordered 20 ODSTs to make their way to the Data Core and take it. There was brutal fighting everywhere, inside the building, outside vehicles roared and explosions could be heard as the ODSTs advanced. Marines on warthogs were firing at spectres and Drones were picking off Marines who got to far away from their squads. Snipers took out Elites, and Marines fired rockets as Scorpions bombarded the entrenched Covenant. It was once again complete chaos, But all Mariana needed was time, and the Ai knew it. The ODSTs spotted the Data Core, just then Elites sprang out of the darkness, Zealots and Ultras, The ODSTs fired, one was cut in half, an Elite was taken down, The fight for the Data Core had begun. Mariana ordered a scorpion to fire on the building, punching a whole in the wall after several shots, a platoon of Marines moved inside, hoping to take out Covenant turrets. The battle outside slowly turned into Marianas favour. Meanwhile in the Data Core room, the ODSTs were having little luck, 5 ODSTs were down, only 2 elites had fallen. She ordered one of the ODSTs to pull our his rocket launcher and fire a hole in the wall right behind the Data Core, if she destroyed it, it could make this mission pointless but she took the chance. And it barley missed the Data core, blowing a hole in the wall. 5 ODSTs jet packed up to the hole with shotguns, as the other ODSTs began to fire, The Elites were traped, and slowly taken down. But at the cost of 12 ODSTs. The Data Core was now in Marianas Hands. The ODSTs took the data core to the under ground complex's entrance, were 10 Marines have been holding, She ordered the ODSTs to cover them while they made their way back. The AI saw it was losing, and sent the best of the Elites to hunt down the Data Core and destroy it. The ODSTs saw them coming and Held the entrance with suppressive fire. The Marines quickly made their way through the tunnel complex. Mean while above the surface the battle continued, seeing to be going in no ones favour, But the Marines finally managed to commandeer some Covenant turrets. Still the battle was brutal, A Marine tackled an Elite and took him of a building with him, to save his comrades from a plasma grenade he was about to throw. While a wraith completely destroyed a Scorpion, and a Mantis, crushed an Elite under its foot. Mean while the Elites have killed the ODSTs guarding the door and have moved in after the Platoon of Marines with the Data Core. A Marine screamed ``WE GOT COVIES. IN BOUND`` Mariana Ordered them all to keep moving, in a circle around the Data Core. They were only a 100 metres from the door. An Elite steps out from the shadows, and stuck his energy sword right through a Marine, impaling him on it. Another Marine shot the Elite point blank with a shotgun. While the rest ran for the door. Another elite took the Marine who was making a stand with the shotgun down. The Marines got the Data Core to a warthog waiting, and it droved away fast, the rest of the Marines aimed their guns at the door, and made a stand. While the Warthog was making its way back to base, Mariana ordered her troops to fall back to the Extraction point, and meet up with the 200 Marines there. The soldiers slowly grouped up and fell back. Mariana knew the only thing that made her win today was the tunnel complex. She knew she had to be better. To be good. The AI knew it aswell. She vowed in her heart, to become a great General. The warthog made it to the extraction point and she won the mission. She sighed, with relief, she didn't feel like she accomplished anything though. But she smiled none the less, no one has ever beaten this AI, even if she only beat it out of dumb luck. Or so she thought to herself. She got up and left the room, and saw a few ONI personal looking at her, they seemed to be disusing something.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

2651 March 8th, UNH, Head Quarters, some where orbiting Earth. "Are these the files?. All of them?" A man said siting on the far side of a circular table, It was the monthly meeting of the UNH, all 7 members from each continent came up here each month to discuss new plans, updates on old ones, and current events, anything of importance was also discussed. The man opened the folder, it had in black writing, "Top Secret, Authorized personal only". He continued to open the folder. It was a list of all the species humanity has come in contact with, and their current know status. The current status of the Covenant, and anything else related to known species.

The man opened a file regarding the Sangheili (Elites) It showed all the info humanity had with them, and current relations, humanity has formed a defensive alliance and trading pact with the Sanghili after their civil war was over,(between Covenant Separatists and Covenant Loyalists) they both recognize each others area of influence, Humanity has now colonialized 1000 planets, while the elites 400, Humanties population is more spread out, while the Elites is more condensed. The humans rapidly colonized new planets with small populations to claim as many solar systems as possibly in the milky way. Both have also respected each others claims to new worlds, and keep in contact regularly, public opinion of humanity towards the Sangheili seems to be alright, and same with the Sangheili's public opinion on humans. The Sangheili were at a similar technological time as the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War, they have figured out how to reconstruct ships, and have recolonized many worlds. The Sangheili have also came had contact with the rest of the species of the Covenant, Humans and Sangheili have also made trading and none aggression pacts with the Kig-Yar - Unngoy Empire (Jackals, Grunts) who have colonized 300 planets. After the Elite civil war, the Covenant Sepratists collapsed, and the 3 races it had, Sangheili (Elites), Unngoy (Grunts) and Magalekgolo (Hunters) broke off and formed their own factions.

The man turned the page to the Kig-Yar - Unngoy Empire (Jackals, Grunts) The Kig Yar have formed a close alliance with the Unngoy (Grunts) and have united their two species, seeing the Sangheili are close to both the Unngoy and Kig Yar Home worlds, they see them as a possible threat. Both Species put together have around 300 worlds in their control and the combined 50Billion known Unngoy and 35 Billion known Kig-Yar make them a serious threat, especially since they have technology from the Human-Covenant War. The Sangheili and Humans both trade with the Kig-Yar - Unngoy Empire, and have a none aggression pact with them. Public opinions on both sides seem to be alright.

The man turned the page once more. Jiralhanae (Brutes) have finally ended a bloody civil war, and have reached a tier 3 technological level (space faring race) and have colonized 250 planets, and have retained no relations with any other species, presumed hostile by humans until proven other wise. Species population count is unknown, public relations of Humans, dislike the Jiralhanae, Jiralhanae public relations towards Humans, is unknown.

The man flipped to the next page, The Yanme'e (Bugers or Drones) have a technology level, of tier 3, similar to brute technology, but only colonizing 50 worlds, their population is speculated to be around 50 billion, but is unknown, they have a none aggression pact with the Sangheili, but not much else is currently known.

The man turned the page once more, The Shan 'Shyuum (Prophets) not much is known on the Shan 'Shyuum, they disappeared after the Human-Covenant war, perhaps they went back to their home world, built another, repopulated amongst planets, no one knows for sure, no one knows if this is worse than them being in the open or not, with them out of the picture, is good and all, but for how long, until they strike again, or maybe not at all.

He turned the page again, and this time the Lekgolo, they were worms who made up single entities, Mgalekgolo (Hunters) as single worms the Mgalekgolo are unintelligent at most basic levels and form a single collective coconscious and act as one, when they form into a conscious individual, they can perform more complex thoughts. Combat forms are the most seen of the Mgalekgolo, but it is not the most common in society, Mgalekgolo can form into several different forms depending on the task they need to achieve, when a colony of these Lekgolo ge tot big they split off an form a new colony, with a mysterious stong bond, they were called "Bond Brothers or Mates" indicated by the spike appendages on their shoulders, the Covenant would usually send in "Bond Brothers or Mates" as they were known, because if one died, the other Mgalekgolo would go into a frenzy. Human relations with the Mgalekgolo have been alright, they have a none aggression pact, but that is it. The Mgalekgolo have a certain control in space, having 100 colonies. The Mgalekgolo have also reached a technology level similar to the Covenant during the Human-Covenant War, taking many technologies with them as they departed from the Covenant. The population of the Mgalekgolo could not be specified.

The man turns the page, yet again, The Huragok (Engineers) are a artificially made race, by the forerunners, who are biological super computers, most of them have disapeared with the San 'Shyuum after the Human-Covenant War, some were kept after the Human-Covenant War, for the UNH-UNSC.

The man flips to the final page, reading a report of a few rouge Kig-Yar, Unngoy, and Jiralhanae, let by a few Sangheili, raiding outer Human colonies close to Jiralhanae controlled space. The Jiralhannae deny having any involvement, In response the UNSC has sent a small fleet of 20 Human ships to guard the targeted outer man closes the book, "Alright now that were all on par, lets discuss the Spartan V program.

2651 March 16th: Today was Marianas birthday, she didn't know weather to be sad or happy, Its been 3 months since she hasn't seen her family, and it made her sad to think about them again. They got up and did their usual morning routine, eat breakfast, train, and eat, then train and eat, they went inside for dinner, but found something she didn't expect, they actually set up a party for her birthday, ONI was trying something different with this one group, deciding to let them be "Human" and not take away/tone down their emotions. She was puzzled at first, and surprised, she could tell they were trying to win the kids over, and not hate having to be Spartans, she smiled at the effort, there was no one else there but just the kids, they all ate junk food and had the rest of the night off.

2653 June: 1st: Mariana was now 16, and so were the rest of the other Spartans, they were being sent up in a truck to a forest to have some live training exercises. Little did they know there was a surprise in store for them. They usually went up and trained against an Elite core of ODSTs and played CTF and Planting a fake Bomb, and Territories, Of course real ammo wasn't used, instead if the person got hit with a stun round, or enough force, their suit would lock up and prevent them from moving. There was only a few rules to these engagements, No serious inguries or long term ones, and no killing. Todays game was Territories, hold a set amount of critical locations, each hour gave you a point, the team with the most points or who eliminates the enemy first at the end of the week wins. Mariana only had her, and her 9 fellow Spartans part of "Pink Team". They all agreed to let her be leader, since she has given them a good victory previous week, and was generally better than them at being tactical. Everyone also seemed to get along with her, she also showed a big amount of compassion for her squamates, which they admired, having a leader who cared about them. She said to her team on the way up to the battle grounds. "Listen up, theres 10 of us, and 100 of them, we can't win by holding ground, we have to eliminate them, and they know they can win by holding ground. It will be a pain to find us, in this big landscape, so they will likely fortify at the capture zones. We have to harass patrols, supply shipments, anyone who is caught out alone, we take them out. We only get a few supplies to start with, 1 sniper, 3 DMR (they shoot stun rounds of course) I will be up in the trees with a pair of binoculars, I want you Jesse, to take the Sniper and wait in the trees with me, we will provide a tactical vantage point, and covering fire. We all have 1 com set, so don't let it break, Our second priority should be to secure some antitraditional weapons and Amo, a COM device from our enemy wouldn't be a bad idea to, being able to listen in on their conversations, also we only have, 2 days of water and food, we need more of it aswell" The ride up was only a few more minutes, until the car stopped and the back door opened the man signaled them to be out, and the truck drove off, all alone, with 100 ODSTs out to get them, for a week. She also had a map and a compos, and gave it to Lucas, their best navigator,"Find us a good vantage point" she asked, Mariana never barked orders or demanded, them, she always asked, something very unorthodox, she never liked to force anyone to do something, this seemed to go along well with the team, not being barked at, like they were by ONI.

Lucas found them a nice cliff face, covered by shrubs, they took it, Mariana and the Jesse climbed it and took position, she handed the DMRs to the rest of the group, while they looked around up top, scouting for vulnerable targets. She spotted one "This is Pink one, Pink 3 (Lucus) make your way over to a position half a kilometre north, there is a truck parked there and two ODSTs on taking a break, watch out though, they seem to be only a hundred metres away from a territory, be quiet. Take them out and take what ever you can". She told Jesse to have his rifle ready just encase, and watch for any flanking. The group slowly aproached, they fired off their DMRs quickly taking out the 2 men, they stole their two assault rifles, and took a look inside the truck. There was some food, water, and 4 Assault Rifles, seems they were going to be dropping off a supply load, the kids took as much as they could and headed on back, putting the two men inside the truck, the stun would last for 2 hours, their suit already signaled they'd been knocked out of the game, they'd have to leave now, and not say a word to anyone they saw. The base they went too was only a 2 hour walk. She told them to arm themselves accordingly and split up into groups of 4, Lucas leading one, and William leading another. They would keep in touch and keep her updated, they would also use gorilla warfare on anyone they could. While Jesse acted as a spotter for Team 1, and Mariana a spotted for Team 2.

While this was happening over the course of 2 days, the ODSTs finally noticed a few hours in, but couldn't find the kids, already losing 20 men, Mariana had a daring plan, they'd sneak into the real military base that was nearby, steal a Pelican, and use it for them to be able to shoot out of, So she gatherd her team up. "Alright heres the plan, were going to the base 10 kilometres up north from here". The entire group looked shocked, but intreeged she continued. "We're going to steal a Pelican, get as many stun rounds from the base as possible, and load it up into the pelicans chain guns, then well shoot out way to victory." The team liked the idea, no one said they couldn't do it. After all, real war had no rules.

Under the cover of darkness they slowly made their way to the base, their was two guards at the front, they shot them down with the stun rounds, and sneaked into the base, they split up into teams of two, one team finding the Pelican, one getting it fully fueled, and one getting the Amo, the rest would take out any guards, and make sure no one was spotted. After about an hour, the plan had been going successful, they have taken out 10 Marines though, and stun only lasted two hours, some one was bound to notice they were gone, they had to leave quickly. A guard walked right in on them getting on the pelican, and Mariana fired her stun gun, knocking him down. "Go, go, go!" she insisted. The Pelican took off, none of them have ever flew one, Mariana took drivers seat, she has seen the inside of one before, during their spare time, she had thought about trying to escape, she sneaked onto a Pelican several times, and learned the controls, but she couldn't leave the group behind, and what if they all came, where would they go, no where, ONI would eventually find them.

They took off speeding toward their targets, the Pelican has an infrared and targeting system, they activated both, she closed the back doors, and Fredrick, took the gunner seat, the targets showed up, the sun was rising, the ODSTs were so surprised, a pelican coming at them, they opened fire with their stun rounds, taking hoards of ODSTs out. The ODSTs fired back but their stun rounds bounced off, soon all of the ODSTs were taken out. You could tell their commander was pissed, and the people at ONI watching on the Satelite drones, were surprised to, but also proud of Mariana for thinking of a plan like this, and proud of the other Spartans. They cruised back to their base for an hour, and when they finally returned to their base, were they had been training their entire life, they landed down. Mariana and the rest of the Spartans stepped out with a grin on their faces. Then an old mans voice shouted over the COMS "Mariana in my office now" She could not tell if he was either mad, or what, but she complied.

She knocked on the door to the office building. "Come in" an old grizzly voice replied. She walked in a shut the door, standing strait up. "Yes sir?". He turns around. "Mariana do you think what you did today was acceptable, you stole a pelican from a UNSC base, stunned several Marines. And stole stun rounds aswell!" "Permission to speak?" She asked. "Granted", the man said "Sir a leaders capability is shown on the battlefield when it comes to ingenuity and doing what the enemy does not expect, in war there are no rules, so i did exactly what the enemy would never be prepared for, an air assault" He turned around and smiled. "Smart girl" I'm assigning you to be leader of Spartan Pink Team, Go meet your squad in the medical room. We have a surprise for you all.

Mariana walked into the bases medical room, she was worried, but not, no one could be hurt, she saw them herself, and nothing bad had happened. She entered the medical room. There she saw the rest of her team. The General must of had the conversation on the PA system, since they all stood up and saluted her. "At ease guys, come on no need for that" she said and smiled. She was slightly blushing, and look embarrassed. "Please go to the respected rooms you're appointed to, and lay down on the table". A lady in a white lab coat said. They were all assigned to a room, and did so. The table was harsh and metal, looked like an operating one. She layed down on it. As she did the table strapped her in place, she could not move at all, even if her life depended on it. She looked around. A bunch of arms with injection needles came out of the table. An AI spoke, "starting Spartan V augmentations". She looked worried for a moment then relaxed, being worried would not help here. She knew this day would come. The needles slowly poked major blood vessels in her body, they stung and hurt, but she was tied down and could not move. They slowly went in, she felt a weird freezing sensation as the liquid passed through her body, all of a sudden a massive growth pain went through her entire body. As the drug made their muscles much more powerful, and her head had a massive brain freeze and head ache. As it was speeding up her brain and reflex time. The AI spoke "Augmentations complete" She then slowly got up off the table. She was no taller. But she felt different. A door opened to another room. She slowly walked in, there was her Spartan armour seen for the first time. She giggled slightly. She knew why they were called "Pink Team" There armour was pink.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**Authors Notes: For Spartan armour in my fan-fiction I'm using Halo Reach's style, that is the one i prefer, just so you know the general Idea. For Marines it is the Halo 3 style, just with energy shields, more metallic looking armour pieces.**

2653: November 12th, Outer colony, New Roma, New Roma was the capital of the outer colonies located near Jiralhanae-Human space border. It is one of Humanities best colonies, boasting a population of 500 million, and has the UNSC's biggest military fleet bay in the outer colonies, and a mega Fortress on its floating moon, Sirus VI The Mega fortress on the moon known as "Roma Victa" a throw back to the days of the Roman Empire. It included an inter solar Mac Cannon that could fire at 5 solar systems away, and completely destroy Covenant ships or any vessel in one shot. The Fortress also held a fleet of 150 UNSC Ships, 1 Million soldiers, an array of Mac Guns, and a Mega Gauss Cannon, capable of riping through a Capital ship in a split of an eye, The fortress has 4 of these. Also an assort ment of Missiles, Gauss, Chain guns, Exc, that a fortress would carry. Orbiting The Mega Fortress, was a massive trading bay, capable of holding 5000 trading ships. This was the Trade Capital of the outer colonies of the UNH,

Today this is where Pink team was headed. They have been training to fly Space craft in a simulator for 4 months prior to this. And now, for the first time, they get to fly one for real. In space, Mariana could not wait, she expected the others were excited aswell. She stood at the back of the UNSC frigate transporting them, and some military equipment to the Mega Fortress. She stood starring out the window, with her hand touching it. She was gazing at the planet they were slowly passing. She looked at it in awe, the planet was beautiful, known for its crystal clear water, purple skies, not blue. Nice vegetation, warm beaches. It has been far to long since Mariana has seen this. "Home..." She said silently to herself.

She knew her family was still down there, her mother, father, brother, and sister. Just then a hand landed on her shoulder, It was Fredrick, who has always been taller than Mariana, in fact everyone in Pink Team was taller than her. She was only 172.72 cm (5'8 in imperial) Which was very short for a Spartan. "Its beautiful isn't it" He paused for a long time, then patted her shoulder, "well its time to get suited up, well be docking in 15 minutes". "Alright, ill see you guys on the pelican, she replied" Fredrick left, and Mariana was all alone, once again starring at the planet, she gave it one last good look, then walked off to get suited up. She walked into a room, where she first had to strip down to everything but her under garments, she was alone of course. Then put on this very tight black under clothing, this made their suit air tight, and could also do them many more favours. She slowly put it on, It was skin tight, and left nothing for the eyes imagination, It wasn't that she was ugly or anything. She was actually very good looking, Blonde hair, Teal colour eyes. C-cup, and a nice round butt, she was also the only female spartan on Pink Team. But it felt uncomfortable at first, for starters Mariana wasn't to keen on the fact that it rid up her butt partly. And how it was skin tight everywhere else. She then suited on her Pink Armour, which had the number 1 on the left shoulder, and the a Teal Heart she had painted on the right. She then walked into the next room, where she stepped into this machine line small room, which outfitted all her armour on in 60 seconds. She was lastly handed her helmet by the machine, She did her hair in a pony tail, and tied it back, and put her Helmet on. It was an Air Assault helmet, she always liked the look of it. Also had a munitions belt, with some Sniper rounds, a few grenades, She had an improved, but still looking the same UA/Base Security shoulders. A tactical pad on her left arm. She had FJ/PARA Knee Guards, HP/HALO chest piece. And of course her Air assault helmet with the FC-I Variant, While her primary armour colour is pink, and the secondary armour colour is teal. (These are all armour in Halo Reach video game) She walked out of the room and suited up with her other Spartans, all clad in pink, with their own secondary colours. They all boarded a pelican which took them to the hanger, where they were dropped off. They made their way to where the Sabres were, they passed through the hallways as Marines looked at them astonished, that Spartans were on their ship. They lined up at the hanger. A man walked in. "Greetings Spartans, I am the General of this fortress, today you will be flying the sabre 2, a single pilot craft, capable of entering the atmosphere, and even fighting in it for a duration of time, please board your sabres, and begin flight training". The man walked away slowly, they all climbed into the sabres, and launched, they were practicing basic flying, and shooting asteroids. They raced each other to the far side of the planet. Mariana got their first. All of a sudden her craft started beeping, "Warning, slip space rupture detected" What? Are you guys getting this?" She said over COMS, But it was in vain, here signals must be being jamed. Just then, 300 Jiralhanae covenant vessels popped out from slip space, and began firing at her small craft, "What the hell is this? Brutes?" She yelled. The craft took damage, and she had no choice but to enter the atmosphere, for cover. She could only hope the rest of her squad has retreated by now.

As she was racing to the surface, she could see UNSC ships mobilizing and the MAC Gun, firing, it punched a hole strait through 4 capital ships. Sending them into oblivion. The brutes began fighting over the planet in space, The Human-Jiralhanae War, was just started. Her craft from being damaged went out of control, and went crashing strait down toward what looked to be some complex, she could land it, and make it out alright, with a bit of luck. Her craft went in better than expected, and landed, smashing into the road, then the trees, finally stopping. She ejected the hatch, and climbed out. The first thing she noticed was a sign, 50 metres away it said "Sunny side high school". She couldn't believe it, there was no way. She, she was going to this school, before the whole Spartan thing went down. She sighed, she would know everyone, or most of the people there, hopefully no one would recognize her voice, but she had to get back in touch with command. The brutes could also send in pods any minute, she wouldn't let them massacre the school. So she got her DMR loaded it, put it on her back, and walked towards the school.

Everyone appeared to be inside, probably scared of what has just happened, or totally oblivious. She walked up to the door, her motion tracker showed 50 contacts in the proximity of 50 metres, probably students, she slowly opened the door. And walked in.

She at first saw no one, so she continued to walk. She had to get her hands on a powerful enough transmitter here, to radio the general from ground fall. She continued to walk, rounding every corner. She then rounded one and saw two students run around the corner, they must of thought she was a Brute, and heard her walking. She rounded the corner, heading towards the schools office, she remembered it well, She saw two students run around the corner again. She wanted to know who it was. She had them cornered, even though she wasn't trying to, motion tracker said so. She rounded it slowly, as not to frighten them. She looked down, and they looked up at her, they had a sense of relief, and wander, then aw as they realized she was a Spartan, but she just stood their starring, It was her brother...her older brother...who was one year older. She couldn't believe it. There was no way. She teared up a little. They eventually got curious and asked why she was starring at them. She didn't know what to say, she was older, so shed sound a bit different, under the Spartan helmet aswell. He shouted "EVERYONE ITS OKAY, Its a Spartan, not a brute!" she heard multiple sighs and gasps as kids were shocked there was a Spartan here, It was funny, she always wanted to be popular, but not like this. She giggled to herself under the mask, she realized half these kids were older than her. A bunch of kids slowly crept out, she gave them a brief stare, then kept walking to the office. She reached it, and walked in. Hoping some one to be there, there was a receptionist, she didn't look up, and asked. "Not now, you should be in class student". Mariana coughed slightly. The lady looked up at utter disbelief, "A...a...a Spartan...here?"

"I need everyones phone you can get your hands on, now its urgent and important" The lady looked up again, and gave Mariana her phone. "Good, now get me the rest of the staffs". They both walked into the staff room, that were having a meeting, they almost all nearly spit up their coffee as she walked in, It felt strange ordering around past teachers, but also funny. "All of you, give me your phones, now" They all looked puzzled as to why, put put them into the middle of the table, She took them, and began opening them, she had to wire them all togeather. To get a strong enough signal to the General. After about 5 minutes of this she finally got a signal going, and dialed the secret UNSC code number. A man picked up the phone "Yes who is this?" "This is Spartan Pink 1, Patch me through to General Jenkins now!" "Yes ma'am". The man said, there was a brief silence, then he finally picked up the phone. "Spartan...are you alive?" he asked shocked, "Yes general I am. I crashed near a school, and I havn't got a clue on the situation up there, or what my orders are". He replied "Mariana, the fight up here is fierce, its running into a stale mate, but we should be able to pull over, as for orders. Just get to the nearest military base if you can" She saw pods dropping in the sky. "Damnit Brute pods, I can't abandon these people here, I'll make my way there after" The connection broke. She looked at them, "Get everyone some where safe now, this place is about to become a war zone." She walked out, the adults behind her, They all saw a pod crash through the building and right in front of them, they all stood starring at it, She instantly pulled out her weapon pointing at the pod. All the kids took cover, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire, Just then the pod door shot open, and steam vented, A brute with a gravity hammer came swinging at Mariana. She didn't expect this, she dodged just in the nick of time, and rolled to the side. Getting a shot at the brute. The brute charged its hammer and went to swing at her, she jumped back, and it smacked the ground, she ran up its hammer and kicked the brute down on its face, then pulled out her knife, and landed it right in between its nose. All the people watching seemed amazed. "What are you all doing, get out of here now" They all ran, running down the stairs into the safe bunker, places built in schools in the outer colonies, encase of attacks. 4 brutes walked in the front door, she stood at the top of the stairs, and fired her DMR, taking one out with a headshot. They were all startled, they did not expect any resistance, let alone a Spartan. One brute got enraged at his comrade dieing and charged her, at the last moment she stepped to the side and tripped the brute down the stairs, the kids at the end of the hallway saw it tumble down, and go right over the railings and fall down a 20 foot fall through glass. It was dead. She threw a frag grenade in the air at the other two, when they went to shoot, she shot the grenade mid air, exploding taking one out, and knocking the other down, she shot the other one in the head. She looked around, then at her motion tracker, 20 more brutes closing, theres no way she could fight those numbers, not like this. She ran down the stairs, and put a grenade at the bottom corner, and waited. 5 brutes rounded the corner, she shot the grenade, exploding, killing 3 brutes, she took the other two down quickly, two head shots, the gun made a bang, bang, as people were still entering the safe room. She looked around, saw nothing on her motion sensor, but then 4 dots, extremely close, came rushing around the corner, firing spiker shots, all being deflected by her shields, and they began to drain, she fired off her DMR, taking one out, ran at another, dodged his attack with the sharp part of his spiker, then punched him in the throat, she heard a loud crack as the brute fell to the ground, struggling for air. One of them hit her on the shoulder with its weapon, it knocked her down, She reached for the down brutes spiker, and shot several rounds into the brute, killing it. The last brute went to shoot her, she jumped up off her back, but took 4 shots into the knee, her armour and shields luckily held, she stuck the spiker into his throat, killing him.

She looked around, saw no more brutes, she then ran to the safe shelter, seeing everyone huddled inside, She wasn't just about to leave her brother, even if he didn't know who she is, she closed the door, and locked it shut. She turned and looked at the people in the shelter. She felt a stinging sensation in her side, she didn't even notice she took a spiker shot in the right kidney. She grunted and looked around for a medical kit, see saw one, opened it, she removed it. And cleaned the wound, her clothing stitched itself back up, and did the rest for the wound. She turned back facing the students and noticed they were all starring at her. She stood up and looked at all of them. "We wait here for some hours, hopefully the brutes will have moved on by then. And the Marines should of cleared the place by then" "And if not? A boy asked She loaded her DMR, as her response.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

30 minutes later, in space around New Roma. "Fredrick, I want you back to the fortress ASAP, I'm prepping some pelicans, you and the rest of pink team, along with some Marines, are boarding the Brute command ship, Capture or kill their leader, then send the ship on a collision course for the nearest Carrier, then get your team out of there, we need to cause some panic". Said the general over the COMs "Copy that, well be there as soon as possible, got banshees on our tail". "Pink Team, take evasive maneuvers, remember we need to get back to the fortress, not a pick a fight". Fredrick barked over the COMs, Everyone on Pink teams response signals, signaled green. Fredrick looked back, and saw 30 banshees, made for space combat, closing in fast. "We could use some help, if you want us to get back alive" he growled. "This is Sabre team bravo, intercepting the enemy" a pilot said over the COMs. "Good hunting boys" Fredrick replied. Fredrick dodged incoming plasma fire, as the Sabre team engaged. They made a quick return to the fotress. From the cockpit of Fredrick's Sabre, you could see UNSC Frigates, firing at the Brute ships, brute ships firing back, explosions dotted the blackness of space, as fighters and bombers on both sides were destroyed, some one had supplied the Brutes with covenant era technology, and no one knew who. This time, the Human ships were equal to 3 Brute ships, the Human ships have been improved with forerunner and Covenant technologies. In their weapons, and shielding, also slip space drives. The Brutes must of severely underestimated the Humans fighting capabilities, the fleet, and the fortress were riping through the Brute fleet, Fredrick wandered why they'd even need to board their command ship. Still, the brutes did outnumber the human ships, so he didn't question the mission. They got to one of the fortress hangers, and landed their Sabres inside. They were greeted by a ODST, and 40 marines, there were 3 pelicans standing behind them. The man cleared his throat, before speaking. "Listen up, our mission is simple, board the Brute command vessel, kill or capture their leader, and send the ship on a collision corse with the nearest carriers. Now getting there is the hardest part. Attack group Delta will engage the enemy, after the Mac Guns have opened up a path, then fighters and bombers, followed by 30 frigates, that should give us 20 minutes, to land on their ship, once we landed they're counting on us to take out that ship, if we do so the brute fleet will be disorganized", the man took a big breath after talking so long, "and the battle will be won". "Any questions?" he shouted. "No? Alright excellent, Fredrick you're leading the attack group, you and your Spartans are in your own pelican, the rest of you sorry bastards, load up!" The Marines all got inside two pelicans, 20 in each, some with shotguns, Assault rifles, Battle Rifles, and a few with some deployable turrets. "Alright team lets go" Fredrick said. The Spartans got into the final pelican, were close to medium quarters weapons were found. And two Pilots in the front. The back doors of the pelicans closed and began leaving the hanger as soon as everyone was onboard. The Pelicans joined up with the 1000 fighters and bombers, and the 30 frigates with their Fighters and bombers behind them. They all approached the middle of the brute fleet were the Command Vessel was stationed. The Mac Gun on the Fortress fired, destroying 3 brute ships, while several Super Mac Guns from the planet also opened fire, destroying some brute ships, in total, 10 Brute ships already destroyed. The Fighters and Bombers moved in to engage the Brute Frigates and their small ships. Followed up by the Frigates who punched holes in the brute ships trying to form a defensive line. "Floor it" Fredrick said.

The capital ship was concentrated on by mac guns, the shields quickly fell, with an EMP round being shot at it from the Mac Guns, a new experimental round. The pelicans got to the hangers and blasted a hole through the weakened hanger shield doors., then pelicans stormed in clearing the hanger the shield doors regenerated, before unloading everyone. "Alright listen up everyone, Marines, you're holding the hanger, at all costs, these ships are our ride out, if they go down, we wont be getting out alive, Pink Team, you're all with me, were heading to the bridge" Fredrick said loudly. The Marines had every entrance pointed at by various weapons and turrets. All of the Spartans headed towards one of the covenant doors, aimed their weapons, and opened it, there was no brutes, they continued down the purple metallic hallway slowly, making sure their flanks were covered aswell. They advanced in a circular formation. They rounded the corner, having the route to the bridge on their nav system, suddenly they came under fire from behind, they all dispersed and took cover were they could. "Open fire, brutes on our six!" Fredrick shouted. "We got brutes coming around the corner" Lucas said. "Lucas, Jeromey and Blake, hold them off, don't let them surround us!" Fredrick shouted, under brute fire. The three of them went around the corner which was the flank of pink team, and began firing at the brutes coming down the other hallway. Fredrick fired his Battle Rifle, taking the head off of a brute, Tom threw a frag grenade, and then Jacobs and Spencer began opening fire with SAWs (from Halo 4) which were tearing up the brutes. On the flank of Fredrick, Lucas, Jeromey and Blake had little to no cover, they all crouched and had to put faith in their shielding systems, which were double the strength of Spartan II's. Lucas tossed a frag grenade, Jeromey began to open fire with his Battle Rifle, but Blake got a spike grenade stuck to his arm, it blew up, causing his shields to drop to 40%, he was dazed, but luckily he was okay, he began firing at the brutes with his SAW, riping through the weakened brutes like butter. They quickly cleared out the Brutes and advanced, "Sergeant, give me an update on your situation" Fredrick asked over the COMs, "Nothing we can't handle, there is many Brutes, but mostly in the form of bodies" Assault Rifle fire was flaring over the COMs. "These bastards, falling right into out set up kill zones, although, i think we can buy you 40 minutes, before things get to heck tick" The Captain said. "That should be plenty of time, keep up the good work Marines" Fredrick said. Fredrick turned the COMs off and Pink Team began advancing, he was wandering where Mariana was, the General told them she was alive, but just not where, some where on the planet was for sure, be he had to focus on the mission for now.

They advanced to the bridge, door, and approached it silently, "Lucas take point" Fredrick barked. They were all positioned facing the door, Shotguns in front, SAWs in the middle, and Battle Rifles in the back. In total 9 of them, everyone but Mariana. The door opened, no one in sight, perhaps they had fled, Lucas stepped in, just then on his motion tracker, 12 red dots appeared, A brute rushed at him from his left side and smacked him with a gravity hammer, sent him flying against the wall, his shields completely drained, and his health at half. The rest of the Spartans saw this and began firing at the brute, it came rushing at them, but Blake jumped to the side of the Beast and tackled it, stabbing it in the gut. They were now under fire by cloaked brutes, who were taking pot shots from the shadows. Looks like they already killed the Captain. They began to split up in the Bridge and take cover behind some of the Support Pillars in the very large room, probably 50 metres by 50 metres, with an elevated control area, that had all of the computers and central systems, with all of the smaller systems like weapons, hangers, and fueling below. Jeromey took Lucas and put him behind a pillar in the room, While Lucas's shields did recharge, he would need medical attention. His suit could repair most of the damage, but it was always good thing to make sure. Blake opened fire with his SAW quickly shredding a Brute who was in the open, trying to throw a plasma grenade. Tom picked up a plasma grenade from a dead Brute, and threw it, stuck right on the head of a cloaked Brute, an explosion of Plasma erupted, as the Brute let out a scream. "All right Pink Team, we need to kill these brutes, and quick, no time to play it safe, OPEN FIRE!" Fredrick shouted. All the Spartans got out of cover and began shooting the brutes, ignoring their shots, using their shields to hold up, the tactic worked, anyone whos shields went down, was told to find cover behind another Spartan, or anywhere else. The tactic was risky, but they needed to be fast, A brute in rage charged Fredrick Tackling him, then smacking him with hits across the chest. Fredrick was quick to block, and retaliate, crushing the brutes skull with a hard punch, while gouging his eyes out with his other hand. The Brute screamed in pain, Fredrick got up and pushed it off of him. The others were in a fire fight. Taking out the cloaked Brutes. Jeromey jumped off the corner of the wall, onto the top of a brute, plunging his combat knife into his skull, while Blake opened fire with his SAW tearing a Brute apart at point blank range. Spencer picked up a brute Gravity Hammer, and smashed 3 brutes who were in close proximity against the wall, then he finished them off, with a Magnum. The battle was brutal, but it had to be done. Ther finish off the brutes, and sent the ship on a collision course for the nearest carrier, they only had 5 minutes until it collided with the carrier. "Sergeant, get your men ready to leave, were on our way, we got 5 minutes until we collide" Fredrick said over the COMs. The man replied "Copy that". The Spartans began running down the hallway, some Brutes entered the control room as they were running, and gave chase, no where near as fast, but gun fire was following after them. The Marines in the hanger were slowly falling back to a perimeter around the Pelicans, that were being powered up. "Hold this position Marines, we wait for the Spartans!" the Captain shouted while firing his Assault Rifle, at a Brute. The Marines were given oxygen tanks and masks that would allow them to breath if there was no atmosphere inside the ship, or if they were in space, their shields also helped with this to, luckily the ships atmosphere was activated in the hanger when they landed. The Spartans ran down the hallway while taking pot shots at the brutes chasing them. When they finally got to the hanger, they saw many marines positioned around the Pelicans, holding off swarms of Brutes poring out of the entrances that led to the hanger, they wanted to stop them from leaving. "We need to go now" Fredrick said. The Spartans rushed to the Pelicans, and the Sergeant signaled them all to get onboard. Marines were climbing on as the Pelicans began to left, only one was hovering close to the ground, with 5 Marines on it, holding it down for the Spartans.

"Get on now!" a Marine shouted at them, The Spartans climbed into the pelican and began firing, as the Pelican was flying out. Jeromey, took a wound, as his shields were down, and a spiker shot punctured his left lung. "Arrg, damnit!" Jeromey yelled in pain. Fredrick looked at him "Jeromey, you'll be fine, were heading back to the fortress now". Fredrick said to him, trying to comfort him, as two Marines were treating his wound with a medical kit. The brute Command Ship was heading strait for one of their main Carriers, when the Carrier realized this, it was trying to move out of the way, causing disorganization among the other brute ships, Just then the entire human fleet of 150 ships stationed over New Roma, began to attack the disorganized Brute fleet, the Humans were in full offense, while the Brute ships were disorganized, the battle was still not over yet. The UNSC fleet was pushing the Brutes back, but they weren't retreating, something wasn't right. It seems they were trying to buy time, 3 Brute ships have gotten planet side, and began trying to take our the Mac Guns, but they couldn't approach them directly, or they'd be taken out by the Mac Guns so they'd have to take it with ground and air forces, not Carriers or Frigates.

10 minutes later, Mariana heard clanging of foot steps, she got her gun out and aimed at the door, everyone else in the room looked worried and scarred, if they were Brutes or not. She looked through the door peek hole, and saw Marines, she sighed with relief and opened it, The Marines gave a long look at her, surprised to see a Spartan here. "Spa...a Spartan...here?" A marine asked in a puzzled voice. "Spartan 001" Mariana said. The Marine looked at her, he was a man, in his last 30s, he was 189cm (roughly 6'2), and was of muscular build, while Mariana was only 177cm (roughly 5'8) He looked down at her, "aren't you a little short for a Spartan?" he said curiously. She looked up at him, "there could still be brutes around here, I need you to get these kids to safety, also I need to get to the closest Military Base". She said. The Marine replied, " Of course well get them to safety, no need to worry, and the nearest base is 10 Kilometres north" . Mariana looked back, to her brother and looked back at the man, "Thanks". she walked out of the room. And headed out of the school. The Marines looked puzzled to see a Spartan, she went up to one, and asked. "Can you spare a vehicle?" The Marine replied, "Of course Ma'am, take that mongoose". "Thank you" she replied, and headed over to it, and got inside the drivers seat, she put the GPS for the nearest Military base, 10 kilometres north, and started driving at near full speed. She headed along a dirt road that led through a forest to a medium sized UNSC base. She stopped at the front gate. Some Marines were there, and let her in, she asked to speak to the commander, they pointed her to a building, and she walked there.

She walked inside the base, and spotted the Commander reading battle reports. "Sir" She said. The man looked up and saw her standing in the door, and nearly spit his coffee out. "A Spartan here?" The man sounded surprised. Mariana replied. "My Sabre crashed, and I'm offering my ground side assistance, i need to know if i can do anything, siting around here is killing me" The man looked to her, he said "Why yes of matter of fact you can be, the Brutes are trying to take our our Super Mac Guns, I was just about to give the all clear for the reinforcements to be sent, I'm sure you could tag along with them" She replied, "Alright, just point me in the direction". The man replied. "Theres a Pelican outside, some Marines onboard, I want you to get onboard, and assist those Marines". She replied. "Yes Sir". She left the room and headed over the the Pelican, the Marines were climbing aboard, they were all shocked to see a Spartan climb aboard aswell, but she saw a look of relief on their faces, knowing they'd have some good backup. She sat down next to a Marine, he appeared to be very young, maybe 20. She was a bit smaller, and that bugged her a bit, most Spartans were very tall, she wasn't it made her think something was wrong about her, she wasn't perfect. The Marines began talking about her, whispering and wandering why she was here, the Marine next to her looked at her and asked. "So uh, whats it like being a Spartan, getting all the perks of being a super soldier, and getting extra leave time?" The man must of been talking about the official Spartans, who were mostly in their 30s They were just good soldiers, with Spartan Augmentations, and training, but she never got leave time. She looked over at him and said, "What perks?". The Marine replied. You know, being super strong, fast, and smart, also getting to go to amazing resorts for going on those risky missions, but I'm sure they're no problem for you right, you're a grizzly veteran I bet". She looked over at him. "I'm no veteran, enfact this is my first time in Combat". They all looked at each other, completely confused, Spartans were always grizzly veterans. Mariana didn't know what she was aloud to say or not, so she just said what she felt like, ONI didn't expect them to be coming in contact with mainstream UNSC forces yet. Mariana took off her helmet, she hasn't been able to in the last few hours, and now would be a good time to get some fresh air before combat. They were already in the air and should arrive at their destination in 40 minutes. All of the Marines looked at her astonished, how she had no battle scars, and looked so young, she was 16 after all. "H-how old are you Spartan, the Marine beside her asked. She hesitated for a moment then answered, "16 years old". She realized she shouldn't of said that, ONI might be upset, but who knows, she didn't know this project was secret. They all gasped in surprised, and looked at each other, and began to whisper. "All right Marines, quiet down, were listening to some old rock!". The Sergeant demanded. The Sergeant thought to himself, 16? Shes 16? My daughter is 15, shes only a year older, and shes a Spartan.? She sat there with her helmet in her lap, as the old rock music started playing, and some of the Marines sang along. Mariana just looked down at the ground, as they flew over, she was siting at the end of the seats, she had a nice view as they passed over some water. It was beautiful, it braught back old memories of camping and staying up late in the summer, swimming in the crystal clear water, how she longed for it, but she has a mission to complete, this day dreaming wouldn't last forever. She asked the sergeant, "Whats the situation of the battlefield, once we get there?" The Sergeant replied, "Well our boys have the Brutes held at bay, but they figure they needed some reenforcement just in cause, as these Mac Guns pay a big role in destroying the Brute ships in orbit". She noded her head. After 20 minutes they finally came into view distance of the LZ Mariana put on her helmet, and loaded her DMR up, the Marines did the same. Below them was a Building, on a big hill, with multiplayer layers of trenches, walls and bunkers, with thousands of Brutes dead, hundreds of destroyed Brute vehicles and dozens of downed Banshees, with only a few Warthogs, and maybe 200 Marines dead. They landed on top of the hill, where a large building was stationed, this is one of the many complexes that surrounded the Super Mac Guns, there was 5 other Pelican landing, all full of Marines, one full of ODSTs, most of them either had Warthogs or Scorpions being carried.

They all loaded out, and dispersed, she followed the group of Marines she came with, they were to replenish the first section of walls, the Brutes almost broke through them, but not quite She took a sniper she found laying beside a dead Marine,she looked at his lifeless body, and felt sad and empty, this is the first time shes seen another Human dead, she got control of herself and took the sniper and laid down on the wall, which was 3 metres thick, she began to take sniper shots at Brute Officers, their 3rd attack wave had begun, they had arrived just in time. Some Brute wraiths fired, then Brute choppers, prowlers and many infantry began to fire, and try to storm the walls, The Marines retaliated, with Machine gun, and rocket fire. A few Scorpions were placed on the higher parts of the hill, near the third wall, shooting down on advancing Brute vehicles. A fuel rod shot exploded right beside Mariana, it surprised her, she looked around with her Sniper, and saw a Brute Chieftain, firing his Fuel Rod, at her, he must of spotted her, after all shes taken out 4 Brute Sergeants. The Brute was maybe 50 metres away. Another shot flared over her, and hit the earth beside her, causing rocks to fly in the air. She scoped in with her Sniper, and fired at the Brute, hiting him in the shoulder, causing him to fall back, she then fired another shot in quick succession, to the head, which caused his skull to explode, she heard footsteps and turned around, seeing10 Marines pull up near her, One of them said "Good job Spartan, that Chieftain has been giving us a hassel for a while, we've been assigned under your command". She smiled under her helmet, finally a commanding position she though to herself. She then said to the Marine "Alright, help me take out these brutes, they're getting close". Mariana loads a clip into her sniper, aims down her sights, and takes out a Brute at 40 Metres. "All right Marines, you heard her, move into position!" The Sergeant shouted. The marines laid down near her, and near each other, taking shots at the Brutes, with DMRs and Battle Rifles. 2 also had SAWs. They all began to open fire on the approaching brutes, who had little to no cover, taking them out with ease. The Wraiths began firing near their position, trying to crack a hole in the wall Mariana thought. A wraith shot came dangerously close to hiting the team, it just missed them, destroying a section in the wall, sending rocks and metal everywhere, there was a small opening, maybe 3 metres by 3 metres. Brutes began swarming at the opening. Mariana got off her sniper and traded it for a SAW with a Marine. "Sergeant, you're best shooters with me!" Mariana shouted, while gun fire was roaring above them. "Perry, Loco, Dijin, go with her!" The Sergeant barked, the 4 of them headed to the opening, that was roughly 15 metres away from them, they set up their weapons, and began firing upon the approaching Brute forces. Mariana took an empty clip out of her SAW, and replaced it with a new one, she layed down near the hole in the wall, and began to fire, the brutes are getting close, maybe 20 metres away. "Radio for back up, they're getting close, and are going to be flooding this place soon!" Mariana shouted at the Sergeant, while spiker shots flew above them. "Copy that!" The Sergeant yelled back, as a Brute shot smashed against the second wall, maybe 20 metres behind them. "This is Squad Delta-3, we need back up, theres a breach in the wall, and the Brutes are swarming the place!" The Sergeant said over the COMs "Copy that Delta-3. Omega-5, and 6, are coming to support!" A woman said over the COMs. "Copy" the Sergeant replied. 10 Marines showed up, they positioned themselves to the left of the opening, a young man shouted, "Omega 5, Here!", Brutes began rushing at the opening "Open fire!" Mariana shouted, everyone fired, a wave of destruction shredded the brutes, as bullets smashed through every part of their body. The Brutes were desperately trying to get to the Mac Guns, They began to send Banshee squads at the defenses. "We got Banshees, take cover!" the Sergeant shouted, a Fuel Rod shot from a Banshee, shot right beside Mariana, sending her flying back a few metres. Her shields read 50%, she was on her back, she was a bit dazed from the impact, a Marine ran up to her, "Spartan, are you okay?". She looked up at him, and slowly got up, "I'm fine, thanks" she replied. That must of given her whip lash, her neck hurt, but shed have to toughen it out.

Just then Omega-6 squad arrived, 10 ODSTs, one of them was on the second wall and began to fire his rocket, he took out a Banshee, a brute aimed his Fuel Rod, Mariana unloaded her gun on him just before he pulled the trigger, the shot hit the ground, sending rocks and smoke everywhere near the dead Brute. "We got orders to fall back to the second wall!, command says its getting to heck tick on the other sections, well be overrun, if we stay here!" The ODST shouted, while a wraith shot nearly hit him. "Alright, fall back to the second wall!" Mariana said, everyone began an organized retreat to the second wall, the ODSTs gave them cover fire from the second wall, as they made their way to it. They made their way to the stair case that let up to the gate, as 4 Choppers came speeding at them, "Give me your grenades Sergeant!" Mariana asked. He handed them to her, "All right get inside, ill handle these guys!" she told them. The Choppers began to open fire, and speed right towards her, she pulled the pin on a frag grenade, as she barrel rolled out of the choppers way, and stuck the grenade in the front tire at the last second, an explosion went off, sending pieces of the chopper in all directions, causing one of the choppers to go off course, and crash. Mariana began to fire her saw at the Brutes, to provoke them, it worked, they began to charge in their choppers, she pulled the pin on a frag grenade, and threw it on the ground, the Brutes drove over the grenade, it exploded behind them, sending shards of metal into the Brutes backs, and sending their choppers tumbling forward. She jumped back, and finished off the wounded Brutes with her SAW, she then ran up the stairs, and the 2 metre thick titanium gate closed behind them.

1 hour later, Mariana went to speak to the Commander of the defenses, small skirmishes and continuous wraith fire beat down on the fort, but nothing to serious.

Another fort, about 5 kilometres away, was of risk of being over run, Mariana had a solution, she hopped the Commander would accept. She walked in the room, "Sir". She said. The command replied. "Lets here it Spartan". Mariana replied. "The 6th base in on the verge of being overrun, maybe in two hours or so , we need to relieve it, I have a plan. A simple air strike, and reinforcements could break the attacks clutches, but, long range communications have been cut off an hour ago, by the Brute jamming devices, so we need to shut them down, I know we don't have the numbers for a full on attack, but what about an infiltration, if you give me, 20 of your best soldiers, I could make it work". The Commander sighed and replied, "Alright, which troops do you have in mind?". "Omega-6. And Omega 8, both ODST squads" Mariana replied. Mariana secretly had another plan, to get rid of the cruisers, the ODST squads knew it to, but the Commander wouldn't agree to such a mission, so she had to tell a white lie. "Allright, they'll be waiting for you, good luck" the Commander said. "You aswell" Mariana replied. She left the room, to be greeted by 20 ODSTs, they already knew the plan, everyone was also given a cloaking shield, that could be activated, a long side their energy shields. They could last for 12 hours, without having to regenerate their battery, the tough part would be to sneak out of the stronghold, without the Brutes knowing.

Back above in orbit, Fredrick and the rest of Pink Team were making their way to the medical bay, escorting their fellow wounded squad mates, it was a nice change of pace, from the battle they had just come out of, although they'd be back into the fray again, the battle wasn't over, and Spartans were valuable assets in a fight, they made their way over to the medical bay door, when one of the squad members, Brian, spotted a shimmer in the corner of his eye, he thought it was suspicious and stopped, it was stil shimmering, he pulled his Battle Rifle out, and fired, the shimmer faded, it was a Brute, "We got Brutes on this ship!" He yelled. This must of been what the Brutes were waiting for, Brian was sure they had braught a bomb with them.


End file.
